injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ' UPDATE: Roleplay has been reset to a certain point due to RP issues. Characters Heroes *Batman '(Cartoon44) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (CaptainCold) *Nightwing''' (TroyTroodon)' *Superman '(TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Quauntonaut)' *Cyborg '(Quauntonaut)' *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '(CaptainCold)' *Robin (Damian Wayne) ('CaptainCold') *Red Robin'(Red Average)' *Aquaman ('Spiderbat23') *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher ('Spiderbat23') *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen)('Spiderbat23') *Kid Flash'(Red Average)' *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine ('Spiderbat23)' *Zatanna '(Copicat123)' *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) ('Wwwdot)' *Wasp (Wwwdot) *Wolverine '(Quauntonaut)' *Beast (Wwwdot) *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Storm *Invisable Woman *Hercules *Rogue '(Copicat123)' *Valkyrie *Hawkeye'(Red Average)' *Spiderman (Peter Parker) '(Cartoon44)' *Spiderman (Miles Morales) '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Arsenal (Roy Harper) '(CaptainCold)' (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *General Zod ('Spiderbat23') *Doomsday '(Quauntonaut)' *Soloman Grundy '(Quauntonaut)' *Brainiac *Lex Luthor '(TroyTroodon)' *Hope (From Azzarello's "Luthor") *Darkseid '(Cartoon44)' *Bizzaro ('Spiderbat23') *Batzarro ('Spiderbat23') *Harley Quinn *Riddler '(TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul ('Spiderbat23') *Killer Croc '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarecrow '(CaptainCold)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face '(Cduncan)' *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Bane '(Fireworks888)' *Trigon *Killer Frost '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Cheetah '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Mr. Freeze *Clayface '(Copicat123)' *Giganta '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master '(CaptainCold)' *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky'(Red Average)' *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold '(CaptainCold)' *Firefly'(Red Average)' *Black Mask '(Quauntonaut)' *Loki'(Red Average)' *Magneto ('CaptainCold') *Enchantress '(Copicat123)' *Juggernaut'(Quauntonaut)' *Ultron'(Red Average)' *Carnage '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Blackheart '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Shuma-Gorath '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Taskmaster '(Copicat123)' *Vandal Savage '(Cartoon44)' *Black Spider '(Copicat123)' *Dormammu '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Magneto' (MarkellBarnes360)' Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias '(CaptainCold)' *Catwoman *Red Hood '(Quauntonaut)' *Punisher '(CaptainCold)' *Deathstroke '(Fireworks888)' *Deadshot '(Fireworks888)' *Lobo '(Quauntonaut)' *Rorschach ('SpiderBat23') *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion ('Spiderbat23') *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock) '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Superior Spiderman ('Spiderbat23') *Deadpool ('Spiderbat23') *Ambush Bug ('Quauntonaut') *Phantom Stranger '(CaptainCold)' *The Specter *Shade the Changing Man ('CaptainCold') Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(Cartoon44)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth ('Spiderbat23)' *Vicky Vale '(TroyTroodon)' *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson'(Red Average)' *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor '(TroyTroodon)' *Jane Foster *Lian Harper *Nick Fury '(Cartoon44)' Roleplay (Deadshot is prone atop Gotham Catheral's peak, having his sniper rifle aimed at City Hall) 5 more minutes until the mayor of this sewer called a city comes out of his office and is greeted with 9 millimeter sniper round..... Fireworks888 (talk) 22:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (A batwing swoops in from above silently as Batman sneakily hangs down to Deadshot and picks him up) Yeah. That's also how long it takes for you to be locked behind bars. So I'd suggest you drop the gun and go back to where you belong, Floyd. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) (strained) Ooooh, Bats. I had a feeling you were gonna interupt my assassination. So, I'll do what ever you say. (Deadshot throws down the rifle, turning on a sensor in it. The sensor activates several pounds of explosives hidden in the Catheral's floor boards, throwing Batman and Deadshot out the window and blowing the peak of the Catheral skyhigh) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Glides through the air and shoots a grapple line at Deadshot, wrapping around his chest catching him from his fall) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Not far, Nightwing watches from one of the nearest buildings by a corner, just in case if things go south) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (pulls out a switch blade and cuts the grapple rope, landing on a balcony and spraining an ankle) AGH! (gets up and lines up the trajectory perfectly in the path of a gliding Batman with the rifle, smirking) Bullseye...... (fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 07:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Leaps down and throws his button at Deadshot's riffle, knocking it away and landing foot first onto deadshot) You can say that again! TroyTroodon (talk) 08:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Lands on rooftop) Aren't you suppossed to be in school? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Somewhere in the netherealm Scorpion was fighting against Quan Chi, after a long Battle he was going to finish him, forever, but something happened, the evil sorcer send the undead ninja on the Dc Universe. Scorpion Suddently find himself in the streets of Gotham, he start to look around and...)ALL OF YOU QUAN CHI'S SERVANT, ARE GONNA DIEE! (He trow the harpoon to Batman) SpiderBat23 23:38, November 7, 2013 Batman: What the- (Counters by dodging and throwing an explosive batarang at Scorpion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighting: (Shields himself from the explosion then joins with up Batman) What... Who is that?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (get up after the explosion, he looks at both vigilantes) YOU BOTH WILL BURN! (He pull off his mask and show his Skull and he starts to flame all the place) little thing, for now he has MkvsDCU outfit 16:50 november 8, 2013 Batman: Nightwing- call in Gordon and his men, it'll give us time to spare. No questions, GO! (Tackles Scorpion and slams fist at his head) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Alright, on it! *picks up a communicater and calls Gordon for backup* Hello, Commissioner Gordon... this is Nightwing! We need back up, meet us at the top of Gotham Catheral's Peak! Go Now! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (wakes up after Nightwing's brutal landing) Ahhhggh.... (notices the situation and see how it's only a few seconds till the mayor arrives thanks to watch) Oh, dammit! The mayor will be here any second! I don't have a shot from here, either. Hmm. (sets up the sniper so it'll ricochet off the bell tower and into the mayor's skull) Game over, Mr. Hady. (fires a round towards the tower's bell) The bees..........THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleport behind Deadshot) That Magic Instrument that you have is pointless against me! (He take the sniper and break it) FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! (Punch Him) Spiderbat23 10:21 November 9, 2013 Nightwing: Even though deadshot's a bad guy. he doesn't deserved to be killed. (He pulled out his eskrima sticks and clashed them together making it a staff. he then planted it hard on the ground and flipped over high in the air shooting a swift back leg kick to scorpions face) Show's over. (He grabbed his staff and put it on electrical mode as he slammed it down, the elctric bolts fused with the ground as it came in contact with the movement of a creature. shocking scorpion, with smoke fading in the area. as nothing can be seen) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (He walks in the Smoke) What...what kind of sorcery is this?... (He looks around) Spiderbat23 19:12 November 9 2013 Batman: (Looks through smoke with detective mode and sees the GCPD helicopter flying towards the building) Nightwing, let's go! (Motions Nightwing to follow him as he runs away) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (cheek is searingly stinging and burning due to the hellspawn's violent punch, as Deadshot's mask has a burnt, steaming, fist shaped hole in it) What the hell....... (is blinded by the smoke surrounding everything) Damn, my shot must've ricochet'd off something else I couldn't see! (blindly scavenges the ground for the barely functioning rifle) Fireworks888 (talk) 19:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Smoke is now gone, and he Step on Deadshot hand) if you don't want to fight for honor...FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! (he kicks his face) 01:24 November 10,2013 Commissioner Gordon: (Speaks with megaphone as he sticks his head out of the helicopter window) BOTH OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE THE POLICE CAN SEE THEM! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (right hand is broken from Scorpion's stomp and now has a heavily bleeding bruise on cheek from Scorpion's kick) Ahh, GO TO HELL, GORDON! (fires a pair of bullets at the helicopter's rotors with wrist mounted firearms in hopes of making it crash) Fireworks888 (talk) 00:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Ignoring the Police he takes Deadshot from the Neck and he lift him from the round) I'LL FINISH YOU worry i don't want to kill Deadshot, i just hope for someone to stop him/meSpiderbat23 02:30 November 10, 2013 Commissioner Gordon: What the- MAY DAY! MAY DAY! I'M GOING DOWN! (Helicopter smashes into rooftop) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (helplessly dangles feet and chokes) (strained) Well, I guess fate decided today's the today. But if I'm going out, I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG! (grabs Scorpion with his one good hand and throws both of them off the balcony, heading directly towards an unstable gas tank) Fireworks888 (talk) 01:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleports both on the balcony) That's not Honor nor Venegance in a death like that, but i see that you was going to sacrifice yourself to win the battle...your death by my hand will be much...Onorable (He take the sword from his back and walks to him) SpiderBat23 03:04 November 10,2013 Deadshot: (aims his wrist mounted cannon at Scorpion, but see's that it's broken) (grins and gives up) Very well. Getting slaughtered by a ninjato wielding, skull faced, ninja that I've only interacted with for 5 seconds isn't exactly what I was expecting, but fate is fate. But finish me quickly, will you? Fireworks888 (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion:Very...Quickly...(He walks to Deadshot) Fatality...(whispers) Spiderbat23 10:50 november 10, 2013 Batman: I don't think so. (Swings on grapple, kicking Scorpion away just before the swipe of his sword) You didn't kill him. Not yet. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: HOW DARE YOU TO INT...(a red shade hits him and make him fell on the groud) Who ar...(another hit by the shade) Fight lik...(the red shade hits and Knocking out him) Flash: (He stops in front of Batman) Who or What was that? '''Spiderbat23' 15:27 , November 10, 2013 Batman: I don't...hang on. (Takes clean chip out of pocket and swipes it through some blood left over) This was the blood from the mysterious figure. I can scan it in the batcave to find out who it was. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash: That's Fantastic But...1) Where do we take him? 2) Have you seen Cap.Cold? some says that he is in gotham 3) Need a hand? Spiderbat23 16:55, November 10, 2013 Captain Cold: Goddamn heroes... when they start chatting they'd let the world burn without batting an eyelid. (Jumps on the roof the helicopter was about to crash into and freezes it before it explodes or hurts someone) You ok, men? (Is ready to run away) CaptainCold 23.16, November 10, 2013 Shazam: *a little boy comes* "SHAZAM!" "Bats, don't you remember? The Dark Kahn thing?" Trollolo *at the same time Solomon Grundy arrives from a swamp pit under the heroes and starts smashing Flash's and Batman's heads together* Trollolo Flash: (He escape from the hands of Grundy and he frees Batman) Ok Mr.zombie prepare to fight (He starts to punch him very quickly) Batman: You guys keep him busy, I need to run this over in the cave quickly...come along if you want, Nightwing. (Grapples in the air, entering the batwing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: On it! (Takes out his grapple, and follows Batman) TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (The Batwing flies away, shooting off) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) In the Batcave... Batman: (Jumps out of Batcave and walks to monitor) I'm uploading this blood sample to the main computer. Open up the GCPD identity file in the cabinet to my left and then we can determine who exactly this figure is once we have a match. Open it for now, the blood scanning proccess may take a bit. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: And what should we do if "You know who" comes again? TroyTroodon (talk) 21:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Who? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Scorpion?! TroyTroodon (talk) 21:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Then we take him down. We weren't prepared before-but we certainly will be this time. (Monitor starts beeping showing an image of the blood and the details as to what type it is) The scanning is finished. Any blood type that matches this one in the GCPD files, Dick? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: So far as I know... None! Perhaps a new member of the League of Assasins or possibily some magical type of Klarion's level?!TroyTroodon (talk) 21:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Strange. (Takes off mask, sits down and studies the blood file) We looked him up by his blood type...what if we looked him up by his appearance? The rooftop we were on was of a high security building. That means there must've been some type of footage of the event! (Types on keyboard as the monitor shows encrpyted coding.) I'm hacking into the building's camera settings. It should allow me to view all recent footage... damn, I can't bypass the security. Can you? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: I'll try. (Takes out his hand held and tries activating access) Oh, hey I think I'm getting something... not sure what thou.TroyTroodon (talk) 22:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: The image is blurred. (Types on keyboard as the monitor zooms into the image, revealing the figure) This is a face I don't recognize...any idea, Grayson? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Not really, but-- Looks to me like there's hardly a face at all behind it...TroyTroodon (talk) 22:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Takes out chip and puts it in plastic bag, putting it away in the drawer) I'll have to save this case for later. (Dissappears as Nightwing looks away, then reappears in the Batwing) Coming? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: No, I'm just gonna pull prank calls all night (Sarcastically saying, as he of course follows and hops in) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Funny. (Batwing flies out of batcave, shooting into the sky) Back in Metropolis... Batman: (Batwing stops in mid air as he leaps out.) You can do those prank calls if you want Dick, or you can come out too! (Grins as he glides to the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Well, alright, alright, I'll come. Besides it's been a while since we got together with Big Blue again. So where to? Lex Luthor: (Watches the Batwing from his building) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:27, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Runs over to the Flash and Solomon Grundy) How's it going? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Flash: Still...(Continues to Punch Solomon)...Difficult...(Kicks him)...To knock Down (A Light in the Dark turns on a cigarette, a man start to smoke very close to Grundy, is like he knows how to do certain thing, the only thing we can say that he's not afraid of him, or of Batman) Constantine: I hate Zombies (He makes a Circle in the ground and Trap Grundy with Magic Chains)...SO...Bats how you going? SpiderBat23 Batman: Decent. (Does a number of punches on Grundy in a small amount of time, then kick flips off of him) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Constantine: Listen, i'm here for a freaking reason...who the F***k is him? (Points at Scorpion) Spiderbat23 Batman: (Looks over and notices Scopion, then glares) Scorpion. Constantine: So, why the hell do you know him? Spiderbat23 Nightwing: How is the better question! TroyTroodon (talk) 03:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: I'm not Talkink with you Blue Robin! I'm Talking with the Bat Spiderbat23 Batman: Trust me. I'm always a step ahead. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Constantine: Trust me, this...thing is more dangerous than you think''' Spiderman23''' Batman: I've seen worse. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Um guys, could we focus our attention on "You know who"?! (To which he refers to Scorpion)TroyTroodon (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Already have. (Runs up to Scorpion and tries to punch him in the face) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Takes the punch, Looks at Batman and tries to kick him) Constantine (turn on the cig) I've fucking told you Spiderbat23 Batman: I'm not done yet. (Counters Scorpion's kick, flips him off his feet still holding his foot and twists it backwards) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: Who...Are you? Spiderbat23 Batman: (Picks up Scorpion by his collar) I'm Batman. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Scorpion: You are not a Quan Chi servant! Constantine: Yeah, you look Badass...By the Way where is the kid dressed like a bait for Pedophiles? Spiderbat23 Damian: I'm here, you m... (he is gestured to stop) Oh, come on, you've heard how that bastard called me! CaptainCold Constantine: Isn't the time to bed for you? Spiderbat23 Batman: Not without my call. (Bangs Scorpion's head on my mask, then drops him to the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Zatanna: (Appears out of thin air) -ELET! Now boys, don't fight. Copicat123 Constantine: Zanny! Why Hello, you look Sexyer than the last time we meet Spiderbat23 Batman: What are you doing here, Zatanna? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: The teleportation act that creep pulled off used some serious magic. I could sense it from Metropolis. Copicat123 Constantine: Is the same motivation of mine (He start to Analize Scorpion with Magic) he's not from here...Spiderbat23 Zatanna: I tried to pinpoint a location but it's out of range. He's gotta be from a different planet... Copicat123 Constantine: No, he's not from another planet, i'm pretty sure...maybe another Dimension? Spiderbat23 Zatanna: Maybe... But if that's the case, what else could get sent across? Constantine: don't know...someone really powerful Spiderbat23 Batman: Whoever it is, he's waiting for the perfect time to strike. We've got to find out what dimension he's from and make him tell us who else came with him. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Should we call in a few more members of the league? Since we're in Metropolis I think I might know one guy who could help...wink, wink Bruce. TroyTroodon (talk) 08:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: I saw flash Somewhere Flash: Here I am, sorry Constantine: Are we Wating for the Big Boy? Spiderbat23 Nightwing: Bruce, I think we should call him. (He says to Batman) TroyTroodon (talk) 18:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: Or we could knock on his door. Copicat123 Nightwing: ... Or that, but then again we don't know where he is, back in Smallville, or at the Daily Planet...TroyTroodon (talk) 21:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: Yeah, That's Great...but If Superguy is not here Who, The, Is this? Is Not a Plane, Is not a Bird IS NOT BIZARRO! COME TO NOT SAVE THE DAY! Constantine: Oh for Sake! Spiderbat23 Batman: We need to get Superman. Now. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Nighting: Alright, I'll see if I can contact him! (Nightwing takes out his comunicater and calls for Superman)TroyTroodon (talk) 00:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Maanwhile back in Smallville, Clark Kent was helping out with the farm until he recieves a distress signal. He picks up the sound with his hearing and rushes to his JLA comunicater. Nightwing: Superman, it's Nightwing! Superman: Dick, what's wrong? Nightwing: Trouble in the big city! Can you help? Superman: In Metropolis?!... Alright, I'll be there in a giff. (Clark instantly changes into his Superman outfit and flies off) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: Superman What are you not doing here? Me am saving Situation Spiderbat23 Batman: I'm afraid this situation is going to have to be cut short. (Pounds fists together, activating electric gloves) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Got here just in time) Sorry if I'm a little late... oh, hello Bizarro. (Crossing arms) TroyTroodon (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Will you do the honors? (Grins) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Grins back, then rushes at Bizzaro, shoving him out of Metropolis and hurling him off the coast.)TroyTroodon (talk) 02:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: Why you are not doing this Superman, me am not good! Spiderbat23 N'''ighting: That's right Bizarro, you NOT GOOD! (He exlaims)TroyTroodon (talk) 17:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: Eulb etinotpyrk ygrene! (Blue kryptonite energy) Batman: We may have taken down Bizarro but we're not done yet. There may be others...who knows how many came from Scorpion's dimension? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Superman: Who... I'm sorry, who's Scorpion? TroyTroodon (talk) 20:32, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: The Guy in yellow who's down. Flash: Maybe We should i dunno call Doc.Fate '''Spiderbat23 Batman: We could, but he's- I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:25, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Darkseid: (An alien ship comes in from the sky and lands on the rooftop. Its door opens up to reveal Darkseid as he walks out, holding Doctor Fate by his neck) Busy? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:25, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Constantine: (the cigs fell out from the mouth) Well, guys we are f****ed Spiderbat23 Batman: Darkseid...put Doctor Fate down. Now. '''I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: I'd do what he said if I were you... '''Copicat123 Darkseid: If you insist. (Throws Doctor Fate to the ground and puts foot on his head) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Batman: Why are you here Darkseid? Who sent all of you? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Darkseid: That is information for another time. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Constantine: No no no Bucket-Head you give us this information Now! Spiderbat23 Darkseid: I thought you knew me better than that then to just ask ''me for the information. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Batman: (Appears behind Darkseid) Then we won't ask.. (Puts arms around Darkseid's neck, kicking his back) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Darkseid: (Throws Batman off of him, slamming him into the ground) Is that all? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Superman: No, There's plenty more where that came from! (Superman retorts with his arms across and a smirk) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Nighting: Batman! (Glides to Batman) You alright?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Flash: You are going down Darkside! (He starts to hit Darkside legs) '''Spiderbat23' Batman: I'm fine, Dick, I'm fine... (Gets up slowly, coughing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Darkseid: Ah, Superman finally decided to show up. I was just starting to get bored. (Kicks Flash off of him) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: But you've only just arrived! Cigam tlob! (Magic Bolt fires at Darkseid's leg) Copicat123 Darkseid: AGH! (Stumbles backwards) You will pay for that... (Punches the ground, creating an earthquake all around the rooftop) Zatanna: Argh! Etati- (Falls over before she can finish) Constantine: (summon many zombies to attack Darkside) Cheers Spiderbat23 Nightwing: Uh, Const-, isn't this a little extreme?! TroyTroodon (talk) 01:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Superman: No, alright nobody do anything else... Darkseid's mine. (Flies above with arms crossed) Okay tyranical overlord, after you! (Insisting Darkseid goes first) TroyTroodon (talk) 01:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTRoodon Darkseid: Gladly. (Runs up to Superman and punches him in the gut) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Batman: Superman! No! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Superman retaliates, throws a right cross to Darkseid's face, and kicks him back) I'm alright Batman! Just keep everyone else back.TroyTroodon (talk) 02:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Darkseid: (Wipes blood away from mouth) Ah, nostalgia. (Catches Superman's foot and breaks it) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Superman: Gah! (Shouts out loudly and painfuly with a curse!) TroyTroodon (talk) 02:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: (He's waking Up) Superman is fine...i must not save him...i must not save earth...ME IS NOT GOOD (He takes darkside and starts to beat him up really bad) YOU GOOD GUY! YOU MUST NOT BE PUNISHED! (he lift him and takes him in the space then freeze him with freeze ray) Me...is not an Hero...(He loose senses) Spiderbat23 Darkseid: What...what are you doing?! Vandal is going to- (becomes frozen) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:09, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Flash: Did Bizarro Just Save us from DarkSide? Constantine: Yup Spiderbat23 Nightwing: Well, I suppose I'd say "The enemy of our enemy is a friend" but that wouldn't fit right. Superman: Wait, Vandal... Vandal Savage?! But what's he got to do with?! TroyTroodon (talk) 21:46, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Maybe Vandal Savage is behind this the entire time-but we can't be sure yet. We may not have been able to get answers from Darkseid, but I have a feeling Bizarro will give us just what we need. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Green Lantern: (arrives) Sorry guys, I came as soon as possible and... wait, what's going on?' CaptainCold' Flash: Bizarro had Just defeated Darkside...Alone Constantine: and Before Getting frozen he said something Like Vandal...(Turns on the Cig) Spiderbat23 Batman: In a short summary, there's been multiple attacks of different people from the same dimension as Scorpion, and we just got a lead as to who might have been releasing these rogues the entire time. Before Bizarro destroyed Darkseid, he mentioned something about Vandal Savage... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Nightwting: But what did Darkseid freeze in the first place?! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:56, January 13, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Huh? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Before he could say anything else, Darkseif froze just after he said Vandal, why? TroyTroodon (talk) 00:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Does Bizarro have someting to do with that 'vandal', too? I mean, may Biarro have defeated him to avoid him to talk about... oh, wait, I forgot we're talking about BIZARRO. CaptainCold Flash: Dubt that Vandal has called Bizarro for his "Injustice League"... Spiderbat23 Batman: It's a possibility, but I think it's bigger than that- he's releasing rogues from another dimension. ''Who knows what kind of army he's building? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: Well I'm hoping there's no-one like you Bruce or we would be in trouble. '''Copicat123' Constantine: I have an Idea, we can ask Scorpion why he is Here Spiderbat23 Batman: Alright then. (Ties a rope to Scorpion's leg as he is unconcious, and drags him to the edge of the rooftop, shoving him off as I hold the rope hanging him on) Scorpion-wake up... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: What makes you think he's gonna respond to fear tactics? Copicat123 Batman: Everyone else does. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: (Wakes Up) Uuugh...i...where am i?...where am i?!? Spiderbat23 Batman: Hanging from fifty feet, dangling by a thin rope that could detatch from your feet at any minute. Now I suggest you tell me where you came from and who sent you or I don't think this rope will be holding you up much longer... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: I've been sent here by Quan Chi...the sorcer who has killed my whole clan...and my family...Spiderbat23 Batman: And what did he have to do with Vandal Savage? (Lowers rope) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: I don't even know who the hell is him! Spiderbat23 Zatanna: Immortal, bad hairdo... Ring any bells? Batman: You're lying, Scorpion. Now tell me what I want to hear or I might as well let go of this rope altogether... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Nightwing: Or maybe he doesn't know him, ever thought of that?! TroyTroodon (talk) 21:11, January 17, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: I'm already dead Man of Bats, i'm not afraid of you, i was going to vengance my clan...but the sorcer...send me here...i attacked you beacuse i was thinking that all of you where His servant...this is all i know Constantine: Ok can we go? i just finished my cigarettes! Spiderbat23 Batman: Why did Quan Chi send the others?! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: What others? i was sent here because i was going to kill him Spiderbat23 Batman: The rogues that came after you! Why were they sent here?! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Constantine: Actually Bats Darkside came here with a Boomtube not with a magic portal...and Bizarro...could be here beacuse he lives here in metropolis?' Spiderbat23' Batman: Then what did Vandal Savage have to do with anything at all? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC) In the Marvel Universe... Spider-Man: (Swings from web to web through the rooftops of New York City) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Taskmaster: (Gun trained on Spider-man) That's it web-slinger. You're almost in my crosshairs.... Copicat123 Deadpool: (In front of the scope) EHY! TASKMASTER!! HOW YOU DOING?! He wants to kill Spiderman {are you kidding?! None is going to kill Spiderman! i mean, he's one of the mayor Characters!} you have to telll Dan Slott Spiderbat23 Taskmaster: Gah! Could you make any more noise? I'd rather not have a sniper full of web... Copicat123 Deadpool: Who Paid you for Kill WebHead? Spiderbat23 Spider-Man: (Swings into Taskmaster) Watch your head! Oops, too late. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Taskmaster: Ugh! Guess I'll have to take the more direct approach! (Throws shield at Spider-Man) Copicat123 Spider-Man: (Catches it) Spider ''Sense? Remember? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Taskmaster: Then catch this! (Fires arrow) '''Copicat123' Deadpool: I like too see people fighing Like Spidey {You like it in Others Way i'm afraid!} Spiderbat23 Spider-Man: (gets shot by arrow) Agh! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Taskamster: That'll teach you to be overconfident. Now you're just an easy kill. (Moves in on Spidey, sword unsheathed.) Spider-Man: (Flips up, letting Taskmaster run into a huge web attatched behind me) And you're ''to gullible. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 16:35, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Taskmaster: Ugh! Deadpool, are you just gonna stand there or can ya give me a hand? Spider-Man: (Is getting a call from Nick Fury) Yeah? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Nick Fury: We need you back at the Helicarrier to discuss important matters. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Spider-Man: I'll leave you here, Taskmaster, for the police to catch. In the meantime... (swings away) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ''In the Helicarrier... Deadpool: I don't even know why the hell i'm here! Spiderbat23 Nick Fury: I've invited you and Spider-Man here for something important. Vandal Savage, a man from a different universe came here in need of assistance to fight off several different rogues that are taking over this man's world. He needs each of you in his rebellion against these criminals so he can defeat them once and for all. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Savage: (Walks over in front of Spider-Man and Deadpool) Will you join me? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Spider-Man: I'm in. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: This guy doesn't have a Good face! i wish we could read Dc's comics {Ssh The Caveman is Talking}' Spiderbat23' Black Spider: (Silently clung to the ceiling, observing events, ready to interfere if the plan fails) Copicat123 Deadpool: By the Way, who are those rogues? Spiderbat23 Vandal Savage: They call themselves the Justice League. A corrupt organization of criminals who use their powers against the law... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:57, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: But...if they call themself Justice League...you know is good's guys Name so... Spiderbat23 Vandal Savage: Enough. We are done here... (turns to Nick Fury) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Nick Fury: Everyone get ready-we are about to enter another world. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Back in Gotham, on a rooftop... Zatanna: Guys, I can feel some serious magic. Like when that Scorpion guy appeared... Constantine: Yeah...i can feel it Spiderbat23 Batman: That isn't good. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: NO IS NOT BAT-BIATCH!! (Kicks Him) there is something Wrong... {Isn't He Batman? from Dc comics?} Spiderbat23 Zatanna: I was expecting something a bit more magical than this... Copicat123 Nick Fury: (Helicarrier appears in the sky as the Marvel heroes drop down on to the rooftop.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Batman: Might want to take that back, Zatanna... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Savage: (Appears behind the Marvel heroes) You know what to do, people. Protect our city. (Grins) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: I KILL YOU BAD GUYS! (He starts to shoot off) Spiderbat23 Zatanna: You're following that looney? Protect your '''city? What is this? '''Copicat123 Spider-Man: It's called a takeback! (Swings into Zatanna, then webs her to the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Batman: Zatanna! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: How about I worht ruoy sbew kcab ta uoy! (Throw your webs back at you) Copicat123 Superior Spiderman: (Suddently is in gotham) What...the...PARKER? (He jumps to take on parker and get into the Webs) PARKERRR WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!? I'M SPIDERMAN NOW! Spiderbat23 Spider-Man: (Gets hit by webs) Agh! What the- who the heck are you? Vandal didn't mention another Spider-Man in this universe... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: (After watching the spider-man/superior spider-man banter)... Am I missing some context here?!TroyTroodon (talk) 06:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: (He Stops) a Second...Wait...Nightwing he's a Good Guy, and Batman, and Zatanna, and Flash and Constantine {Maybe Vandal says something Wrong, maybe he's the Bad Guy, you know "Vandal"!} OH MY GOD...WE ARE WORKING FOR THE BAD GUYS! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Spiderbat23 Superman: Alright! Everybody just *Gah* FREEZE! (Breathes ice over everyone, incasing them in ice)... Oh, boy what did I just say?! TroyTroodon (talk) 06:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: Waht! (Thaw) Great job convincing them we're the good guys.... Copicat123 Superman: Zatanna... Alright, (Talking to the Marvel characters) I don't want trouble, we don't want trouble, let's settle this down and talk. TroyTroodon (talk) 17:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Vandal Savage: Do not be tricked by them, heroes! Superman and the others are messing with your head! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Spider-Man: Hold on a second, 'Savage'. Let the big man say his words and then we'll see what we really should do. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: FURY! KILL THAT BASTARD! Spiderbat23 Superman: Let's keep this basic, you tell us who are and what you do, and we'll Thaw you out and let you go. Afterwards we can all work something out.... do we have a deal?! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:14, January 28, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: I have another Deal, i'll tell you Anything...and you will give me your Wonderful Cape! IDEA EVER!} Spiderbat23 Superman: ... Okay, let me reconfigure; can I talk anyone more reasonable?! TroyTroodon (talk) 22:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Punisher: You can talk with me (arrives on the roof) CaptainCold Deadpool: Frankie? are you here too! Let me Hug you! Spiderbat23 Punisher: (shoots him in the head) sorry pal. You were sayin'? CaptainCold Constantine: (Turns on the cigs and Watch at the body) I like this guy Spiderbat23 Zatanna: Did he just.... Did you just..... kill that guy? Copicat123 Superman: I'm getting a heat signature from him, he's still alive... miraculously TroyTroodon (talk) 07:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: Oh great! i don't like the red guy Spiderbat23 Meanwhile in Mepheistro's Realm... Shuma-Gorath: When are we going to waste these heroes? MarkellBarnes360 Dormammu: Patients, Shuma. We'll find the way to defeat them. MarkellBarnes360 Blackheart: Thing is, how? Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider will eventually defeat us. MarkellBarnes360 Dormammu: That's what you are wrong, son of Mepheistro. Because I have a plan. MarkellBarnes360 Killer Frost: This better be good (as she walk in the room with Giganta, Circe, Cheetah, and Carnage) MarkellBarnes360 Carnage: It's this something to do with killing people? MarkellBarnes360 Killer Frost: If this is, I'm in.' MarkellBarnes360' Blackheart: Its better just enjoy killing people. Just you wait. MarkellBarnes360 Zod: I hope that your plan will work, Blue-Devil, I have great projects for Earth Spiderbat23 Circe: Oh Zod, like you ever have a great project. '"MarkellBarnes360"' Dormammu: Enough! Now isn't a good time to argue. We will let Zod a chance for an idea. '"MarkellBarnes360"' Back at the helicarrier... Zatanna: Right, does anyone want to explain what's going on? Copicat123 Punisher: That's it. That annoying piece of cancer is still alive. Healing factor. Now, Fury or whoever, may someone explain this situation? Or did you A-guys mess everything up? By the way, they are the Avengers, a group of heroes of our dimension, supposing we're in another one. Now. Why the hell am I here? CaptainCold Deadpool: We are in gotham! Like you know, BATMAN and Stuff, and By the way, who is that Spiderman Superior Spiderman: I AM SPIDERMAN! LET ME GO! YOU IDIOTS! Spiderbat23 Batman: You're all here because of Savage. He tricked you into coming here and tricked you to think we were the enemies. I think out of all of us, it's Vandal that should be doing the questions. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Savage: SHUT UP! (Takes out blade and swings it at Batman) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: As you can see, he is the model of perfect mental health! Copicat123 Vandal Savage: I SAID SHUT UP! (Turns around and swings the blade at Zatanna) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Zatanna: (sidesteps blade) Ezeerf! (Freeze) Now, if we can bring the civilised back... Batman: Agreed. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Superman: So, anyone care to explain... Um, but not that guy (Deadpool) how'bout you (Spider-Man) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Spider-Man: We were sent here by Vandal Savage, which we now know was a trick as we were told you guys were supposed to the bad guys. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: You know with a name like "Justice League" You'd figure that maybe we'd be... you know the good guys! TroyTroodon (talk) 19:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: THAT'S WHAT I SAID! SpiderBat23 Zatanna: Hey, that's enough from you. Copicat123 Spider-Man: We were just following orders. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Constantine: (to frank) can you shoot again to the guy in red please? Deadpool: Ehy! Spiderbat23 Punisher: With pleasure (shoots him) CaptainCold Batman: (Sticks batarang in Punisher's gun, exploding it) I don't know how things go over in your universe, but we don't kill here. We don't get to choose who dies. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: (He stands up still with the hole in the head) Ehy don't worry i can't die! Spiderbat23 Punisher: In my universe, bud, we have priorities, and they are justice and security, not preserving the lives of criminals (throws away the gun) CaptainCold Batman: At what cost of justice and security? Killing just makes you one of them... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:10, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Bruce (He whispers) I don't that's a good enough arguement for this dude! Remember, we have one of those guys already (Hints Jason) TroyTroodon (talk) 23:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Fine. Then no guns at all. I'll make sure of it... (glares) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Punisher: First: I don't take orders by a man in a bat suit. Second: Fine. I don't use ONLY guns. Third: ... tone down, mate. CaptainCold Batman: You'll put the gun down when I say you have to or else there's going to be some problems. (tightens fist) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Punisher: You just make sure not to me on my way when I shoot (puts away the gun) and to have a valid alternative, bat CaptainCold Constantine: (He turns on the Cigs) He's Got a point, i like you dude. Spiderbat23 Punisher: Calm the hormones, London boy, the flying rat seems to have plenty of them for everyone''' CaptainCold''' Deadpool: OOOOOOOH SICKBURN!{if i could leave, i would} Superior Spiderman: LEAVE ME FREE, YOU IDIOTS I'M SPIDERMAN! Spiderbat23 Superman: Get back to the point, please. TroyTroodon (talk) 20:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Punisher: Sure. What are we doing, then? CaptainCold Flash: Organizing ideas, figure how to beat villains you know... Deadpool: TEAM UP! Spiderbat23 Zatanna: First off, is there anyone else in your universe? That isn't evil, ruthless or generally insane? Punisher: Heroes... yes. Sane... well, guess we should ask Wolverine CaptainCold (Meanwhile back in the Marvel Universe, Wolverine stood atop a mountain slope in the rockey mountains.) Wolverine: (Sniffs and before he could draw his claws, he found an elk behind him.) How's it goin Bambi?! (He says and they drink together from the river together) Wwwdot (talk) 23:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Aquaman: (he's in the river starts looking around) Where...Who...What's happened to my Atlantis?! WHO ARE YOU? (Points the trident at him) Spiderbat23 Clayface: (Who has been sent to cause mistrust, shapeshifts into Queen Mera) My husband! This man has tried to kill me! Please defend my honour! Copicat123 Aquaman: You are not my Wife, my wife can defend Herself, and she would never ask me to defend her Honour! WHO ARE YOU SHAPESHIFTER Spiderbat23 Clayface: (Still Mera) I was.... uh.... sent by the knived man to assassinate you! I beg you, do not harm me! Copicat123 Aquaman: (hit him with the trident) LIES! Spiderbat23 Clayface: (transforms back to normal) Fine! I was supposed to save you for the master plan but I think I'll just finish you off! (punches Aquaman, absorbing him into his arm) Aquaman: what plan? (tries to free himself) Spiderbat23 Clayface: I don't try to understand it. Just know that you and your 'Super Friends' are the key to a new world! Copicat123 Batman: (Teleports to the Marvel universe through a portal key in the utility belt) There he is. (Sneaks up behind Wolverine, puts arms around his neck and begins dragging him back to the portal) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Clayface: Hey! Don't steal my kill Bat-Brain! (Chases him through portal) Copicat123 Back in the DC Comics Universe... Batman: You wanted Wolverine? Here he- (turns around to see Clayface) is... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:58, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Clayface: Now you're gonna get i- (sees assembled heroes) Oh crap! Copicat123 Deadpool: Is that...Aquaman? i mean inside his arm Spiderbat23 Batman: Aquaman...Clayface, let him go. Now. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:14, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Clayface: So you need the fish-man now do you? Looks like we have a standoff. Copicat123 Deadpool: a Mexican one? Spiderbat23 Clayface: And what are you huh? A Deathstroke ripoff? Copicat123 Punisher: Don't use those difficult words, Wade. Bat probably never heard of those Mexican drags. And by the way, Bat, I wasn't looking for Wolverine, I was ironic, never used Sarcasm? Now, do you pacifist guys have a plan or can we solve the problem our way? CaptainCold Wolverine: (Sets himself free) Okay just what the fridge is goin' on around here! (Sheths his claws out) Somebody better have a good explanation!! Wwwdot (talk) 19:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Clayface: You do know that bullets don't hurt me right? I'm made of clay! Copicat123 Batman: Nope, but I do know what does. (Holds a freeze bomb in hand) Now let Aquaman go...or else. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Clayface: No! (Throws Aquaman away and swarms Batman, freeze bomb in hand) Copicat123 Nightwing: Leaps behind Clayface and sticks two electric prods thru his back. TroyTroodon (talk) 20:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Clayface: Aaarrrgh! (Body destabilises, releasing Batman before turning on Nightwing) How dare you! (aims a swing at his head) Copicat123 Nightwing: (Falls back) Batman! (Hinting batman to engage the freeze bomb with Clayface in reach) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:34, March 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: On it! (Throws a freeze bomb at Clayface's fist) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:44, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Clayface: Nooooooooo! (jumps through portal but it closes as he's halfway through, leaving half of his frozen body behind) Zatanna: (eyes glow white) Ecart! Oh god! Copicat123 Batman: Well, that's taken care of. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: No, it's not. There's.... two of him now. One in each universe. Two life readings. Copicat123 Batman: As long as the Clayface left here is frozen, he won't be able to regrow completely even if he is alive. Unfortunately, we can't say the same thing for the other universe. We need to go over there and stop him. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Spider-Man: Yeah, but let's just make sure Savage over here doesn't come with us again. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Batman: He's not going anywhere. The GCPD's coming back to put him behind bars. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Wolverine: Yeah... well glad to know somebody's being taken care of! Now-- What about me?! Wwwdot (talk) 20:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Batman: You can come back, too. Fury, open the portal if you would... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Nick Fury: Of course. (Projects portal to the Marvel Universe) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Meanwhile, in a control room on the helicarrier... Black Spider: (who has just tied up two workers in webs, swings to a console) So these are the engine controls... And we're flying over that Wayne guy's mansion.... (shoots console with wrist pistol) Oops! Copicat123 Wolverine: Gah... I mean what am I here for?! Wwwdot (talk) 19:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Black Spider: Sorry little guy! I've gotta fly, before this place crashes! (shoots webs at Wolverine, then ziplines up into a vent) Copicat123 Meanwhile, in the rapidly descending underbelly of the helicarrier... Zatanna: Argh! We're dropping! Over, Wayne Manor? (shares a glance with Batman) Copicat123 Batman: What the- we've got to get out...NOW! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Spider-Man: Already got it covered! (Jumps out helicarrier, and casts a big web on Wayne Manor) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: Nehtgnerts! (Strengthen) Copicat123 (It's not enough. The helicarrier is slowed down but still ends up obliterating the mansion.) Batman: (Glides carefully to the ground) Who did this?! WHO MADE IT CRASH? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:59, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Wolverine: (Bursting out from the rubble severely scarred and burnt) GAH... Why is the better question! WHO MADE THIS FLYING DUMPTRUCK CRASH... AND WHY?!" Wwwdot (talk) 03:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Hovers above) Everybody alright?! Nightwing: Hey sure, just some bumps and bruises... and some minor degree burns. TroyTroodon (talk) 04:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: I'm alright... The better question is where's our resident caveman? Copicat123 Batman: He's back at the Gotham Police Department. Gordon's taken care of him. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: That's good. It's just that I can sense another human near us. Copicat123 Batman: Can you see him? Who? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:31, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: I don't know who it is, I only know that he's leaving the helicarrier. Copicat123 Batman: Wait a minute... (looks at quarter on the ground with one side scarred and one side normal) TWO FACE. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 10:55, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Two-Face: (picks up coin) Heads it's Two-Face, tails it's (looks disgusted) Harvey. Heads! Hello, Batman. User:Cduncan Meanwhile, in the ruins of Wayne Manor... Black Spider: (Inspects the wrecked entrance to the batcave) Now this looks interesting... (sneaks inside) Copicat123 Back in the helicarrier... Batman: Two Face. What do you want? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Two-Face: I already have what I want. (Aims gun at Batman) Now, can I leave? From the great and awesome Cduncan! 14:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Batman: You didn't have to come in the first place. (Throws batarang at gun) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Wolverine: But if it's trouble you want, then you may well have come to the right place!! (Sheeths out his claws) Wwwdot (talk) 21:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Two-Face: Trouble isn't all I wanted, although I've gotten my share. While you guys were busy with... whatever you were doing, I took something near and dear to you, Batman. Or perhaps... someone. Although a certain police officer might not be too happy... T Batman: Barbara...where have you taken her... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: And why?! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Two-Face: First off, I couldn't just take one Batgirl. And I'm not telling you where they are. Or am I? (Flips coin) Nope. Two-Face Wolverine: You know... if it's that big of a problem we could always make you talk! (Glares his claws at Two-Face) Wwwdot (talk) 01:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC)wwwdot Two-Face: Fine! You can find Barbara and Cassandra at the Gotham Second National Bank. However, the bank may not exist in a few minutes... (takes out remote for explosives) Zatanna: Wait a second! Shouldn't you flip a coin? Copicat123 Two-Face: Of course. I said may not. (flips coin) Aargh! (sets down remote) Two-Face Batman: Either way, it wouldn't have worked. (Shows disruptor) Now step out of my way or you will experience a world of pain...like never before. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Two-Face: Fine! But this won't be the last you'll see of me! Probably! (Is picked up by goons in a helicopter) Two-Face Zatanna: Want me to track him? Copicat123 Batman: (Disappears before Zatanna turns around) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:53, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: Every time... Copicat123 Wolverine: It's okay, babe I'm still here! (Grins) Wwwdot (talk) 00:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: (Disgusted) Anybody have a magnet? Copicat123 Wolverine: Well why else am I attracted to you?! (Pun, in remarking Zatanna) Wwwdot (talk) 07:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Wwwdot Zatanna: Oh, pu tuhs! (Shut Up) Copicat123 In the Batcave... Batman (as Bruce Wayne): Alfred? Alfred, I need you to locate every open Gotham Ban- (notices Black Spider) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Black Spider: Nice place you got here, Wayne. Funny thing is, this looks like the Batcave. So what's it doing in your house? Copicat123 Bruce Wayne: GET OUT. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: (Following Batman to the cave.) Hey B-- (Notices Black Spider) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:49, March 22, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Black Spider: Well, I was walking about when, do you know what I find? (holds up folders) Top secret files on everyone you know! Copicat123 Deadpool: (Jumps off the Batmobile) SO THIS! is the Batcave NICE Alfred: Stop right that you villain (Points the gun at Black Spider) Spiderbat23 Damian: (arrives) Bat, where have you been, we've had problems! And who are they?! CaptainCold Black Spider: Well, this is getting awful crowded. It seems I gotta dash! (Fires webs at Alfred and Damian before swinging away) Copicat123 Bruce Wayne: You can get in, Spider. I don't think you can get out. (Runs into other room and puts on Bat suit) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Black Spider: (turns around) We're in the ruins of your home! How can you stop me? Copicat123 Batman: Computer. Lights out. (Lights turn off in the Batcave) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: *Whispers* so what's the plan... nightvision goggles or we get supes to guide us with his x-ray vision and you communicate via some dohicky?! TroyTroodon (talk) 19:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Hands nightvision goggles over to Nightwing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:16, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Nightvision it is. (Pulls out his eskirma) TroyTroodon (talk) 19:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: What's the matter, Spider? Can't handle the dark? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: I CAN'T SEE! OH FRAG! (he fells on the BatPc turn everything on) Oops Sorry! Spiderbat23 Nightwing: (Looks around) I really hate that guy! TroyTroodon (talk) 20:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadpool: don't worry i'll fix everything (starts to shoot at Black Spider with the uzis) Spiderbat23 Black Spider: Wow, if this is who's on your side, I pity you! (dodges bullets before shooting Deadpool in the head with wrist pistol) Copicat123 Batman: I'd worry about your ''side first. (Pushes over large penny from Batcave leaning towards Black Spider) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:40, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Alfred: NOT THE PENNY SIR! Deadpool: (he stands up) I'M ALIVE GUYS (he is going to be under the gigant penny) '''Spiderbat23' Black Spider: A penny? Why is this even here? (swings around T-Rex, toppling it towards the Bat-guys) Copicat123 Batman: (Jumps to the side then throws a batarang at Black Spider) Get out of here, Black Spider! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 10:51, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Black Spider: (the batarang hits the web and he falls, getting trapped underneath the the t-rex) You're too late... The documents have already been uploaded to my client's database... Copicat123 Batman: And that client is? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Black Spider: Earth... 616... (groans in pain and faints) Copicat123 Batman: Earth-616? Like I've got enough on my agenda already... I'm going to save the Batgirls. Whoever wants to come with me is fine to come along. Once we're done, we're heading straight to Earth-616 to stop the "client" from accessing my information. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool: That's the place where i came from i can help you the forth Wall is gone Alfred: Not until you will help me to clean all this mess Deadpool: What? What? No Wait Alfred: (He gives Deadpool a Broom) Let's get started sir, and i want a tea, Earl Gray, Hot. Deadpool: I don't know how to do Tea, you know I'M FREKKIN 'MERICAN...wait...no...i'm canadian Alfred: you can go Sir, i can handle it Spiderbat23 Batman: Very well, Alfred. I'll meet you guys at the Gotham Bank! (Runs to batwing, then jumps in as the Batwing shoots off out of the Batcave) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Hey wait up! (Follows Batman to the Batwing) Superman: (Seeing the Batwing he takes off and joins their flight) So what's the plan? (Asking from out the window) TroyTroodon (talk) 20:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: We get in and stop anyone from letting us get to the Batgirls. Once we get them, we head straight to Earth-616. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: (appears alongside Superman) -Elet and Ylf! What is Earth-616? Copicat123 Constantine: The only thing we need is another Earth, fantastic, no really, Great! Spiderbat23 Batman: Earth-616 is a reality or Earth, in the other universe. We need to get there after our stop at the bank before the client recieves the information stolen from Black Spider... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Constantine: WOAH , like we doesn't have much Spiders in our team... Superior Spiderman: What do you mean with that, Walking Cancer! Spiderbat23 Zatanna: Black Spider is a mercenary for hire, with an extensive record of heists, kidnappings, assassinations... Copicat123 At the Gotham Bank... Batman: (Batwing stops in mid-air as Batman jumps out and lands on the ground) We're here. Let's make this quick. (Adjusts electric gloves on hands) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Batzarro: GOOD BIE BATMAN! (He falls on him) Spiderbat23 Batman: AGH! (Tries to push Batzarro off) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Flies down and lifts Batzarro of Batman) TroyTroodon (talk) 19:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Why are you here, Batzarro? (Gets up slowly, coughing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Batzarro: i'm not helping you, and i'm not looking for Bizarro Spiderbat23 Batman: Helping me? How can I trust you? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:33, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Batzarro: no! i can't help you! Spiderbat23 Batman: Fine. If you make any signs of betrayal... you won't even have a second to run. (Continues to walk into the Bank) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC)